vettirfandomcom-20200214-history
Prominent NPCs
The Court of Ragusa Prince Izidor (Isidoro) The Prince of Ragusa for centuries at least. A Tzimisce elder who takes little interest in the night to night activities of the city, he mainly cares that A: his actual commands are obeyed, and B: he is mostly left to his studies. He does make it to court once a month, in order to meet any new faces and decide if he should make any new commands. Most months he does not. The night to night details are in the care of his council, which mostly focus on their specific areas, but a 2/3rds majority can veto any action. He is known to be a paragon of the path of Metamorphosis. Consigliore Nicola Giovanni (Nicolaj Janoš) The 'head' of Izidor's small council, and the face of Venice for many of the native Cainites, Nicola has actually gone somewhat native. When the Giovanni came to demand a position within his court, to safeguard their Venetian interests, Izidor smiled and said that Nicola, at the time merely a ghoul, would do. He was embraced and given instructions, and has actually turned out to be a clever politician, striking a balance between clan and city. His area of focus is mortal and internal politics. Seer Veles Morena An elder Malkavian who most remember as being here since Izidor came. The two of them seem to have a strong friendship, and Veles claims to be from Rus, although some stories claim he is older than that. He often refers to the prince as Zmey, or dragon. Other than his often hard to follow sense of humor, he does not seem to be a typical member of his clan. His area of focus is the mystical. Provoditelj Sara The enforcer of the laws of the domain of Ragusa, Sara is also the eldest Nosferatu of the city as well. She seems to have a preternatural ability to tell when the laws are being broken, and to tell whether it is better to put someone in debt to the city, to run them out, or to kill them. The Nosferatu will always defend her, but it is uncertain if she treats them any differently in her position. Her area of focus is the martial. Confessor Isaia Bobali (Izaija Bobaljević) Isaia is the other member of this council originally from Italy, although he does claim a tie to one of the local patrician families, dating back to the time of Rome, or so he claims. He is a priest and scholar, and supposedly a member of the Lasombra Curia. He is welcomed a bit more than Nicola, and is known to be a paragon of the Road of Heaven. His area of focus is the spiritual. Branitelj Marina Proslava Marina looks over the Elysia of the city, and maintains them. There are two within the city proper, and three more outside it. She is also probably the second youngest member of the council, after Nicola. She is also quite possibly the calmest Brujah most people have met. The newest member of the council, the previous Branitelj managed to piss off the Prince, and most agree he was lucky to merely lose an arm and be exiled. She has an appreciation for art that is almost Toreador. Her area of focus is the social. Vezir Štefanija Pucić (Stefania Pozza) Štefanija is the face of Ragusa to the rest of Cainite society. She handles negotiations with the other Princes or at least their delegates, and is the first person most visiting Cainites ever meet. Rumors state that the Prince is her Sire, but whether or not that is the case, she is Tzimisce, and known to follow the Road of Kings. Her area of focus is Cainite and external politics. The Natives of Ragusa Alessandr An ancilla of the Tzimisce, he seems to love getting involved in conversation, and always brings an unusual insight to the table. He claims to have traveled in the east, and is fluent in a number of languages. The Elysian Gadflies Not their actual name, but what many have taken to calling this coterie, they are often seen in Elysium, dealing in their own internal dramas, but occasionally joining in with others. Michele (Mihael) The Toreador, he is constantly being sought after by Rosa. He encourages her and rebuffs her at the same time. He is rather beautiful, but tends to be short with anyone he views as wasting his time. Rosa (Ruža) The Nosferatu. Hopelessly smitten with Michele, her actions are often a source of merriment to others. She occasionally assists Sara with her duties. Antonia (Antonija) The Ventrue. She and Valeriano, despite the history of their clans, seem fast friends. Valeriano (Valerije) The Brujah. Seemingly more cultured than Antonia. Envoys to and Guests of Ragusa Parvaneh, Emissary of Alamut Appearing as a young woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and an aquiline nose, Parvaneh has a tower that is for her use, not far outside the city. It is said that quite a few things can be gained from talking to her, but usually at a price. Shiri One who occasionally passes through, Shiri's clan is not widely known, however she is said to be a follower of the Road of Lilith. The Prince tolerates her, and the Seer actually seems to enjoy her company, while most of the rest of the council either ignore her or talk poorly of her. Aeolus A Gangrel Elder, or perhaps even Methuselah, who claims all formerly Hellenic lands as his territory. Since he doesn't seem to bother the cities much, so long as they don't bother him, no one really contests this. He claims to be the original Aeolus, son of Hellen, which would make him ancient, if true. Arne An occasional guest of the Prince, his well scarred visage has been seen within various Elysia at times. When asked, he says he never stays in one place too long, but considers the far north his home. A few rumors claim he is not even a Cainite, but those who see his aura claim it is as pale as that of any ancilla on Humanitas. And if the rumors are true of his being seen during the daylight hours by ghouls, well, he would not be the first Cainite to pull off that trick, either.